


Define the Relationship

by NuradThomas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, minewt - Fandom, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Gay Smut, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Sex, Smut, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, Top Newt, broken hearted thomas, ended with minewt, minewt, minho - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, short smutty story, smut with minho and newt, smut with thomas and newt, teresa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuradThomas/pseuds/NuradThomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas find themselves torn between two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Maze Club

“Teresa! You can never do anything right! I only ask you to get the groceries and you bought your lingerie instead! What are we going to eat until next week? I’m not bloody going to eat your clothes.” Thomas scolds Teresa as he enters the house, noticing the new lingerie on her.

Thomas works hard for the both of them to at least get groceries. He barely has enough money to pay the electricity and water bills in the apartment. It isn’t easy being a college student with no money, especially when he has a girlfriend to pamper.

Teresa works part time at some hardware store but even working a few days a week would be too much for her. She would usually skip work and only work for one or two days a week. She earns enough money only for her spending for clothes and shoes. She never once pays for the groceries or bills. They were all out from Thomas’ pocket.

Teresa crosses her arms, lifting up her breast, hoping that it would seduce Thomas and calm down a little. “Come on, Tom. It’s not always I surprise you like this.” She lifts up a brow and grins slyly. “I know you like this view.”

Thomas throws his school bag to the corner and pinches the bridge of his nose. His tolerance for her is growing thin. “Teresa. Sex is awesome. I know but there’s a limit and you can’t seem to grasp that in your head. What am I going to eat? I fork out my own cash to get the both of us food.”

Terasa bites her lower lip. “You could always eat me, Tom.”

That was the last straw. Thomas had enough of her misusing his money. Now Thomas barely has enough money for him to survive for the week. “You know what, Teresa? I think we need a break from each other.”

“What?” Teresa looks at him with wide eyes. Shock painted over her face instantly.

Thomas takes in a deep breath, he knows part of him is going to regret what he’s going to say but Teresa has crossed the line. “Get out of my apartment.” He says softly.

The surprise on Teresa face is priceless, more priceless than the Mona Lisa painting itself. “Tom, you can’t be serious about this? I bought this lingerie just so that the both of us can spend more time together.”

“If that is your idea of spending time together then I’d rather you not spend time with me. There is more to this relationship than sex, Teresa. Plus, I’d rather not starve.” Thomas speaks out his mind. The lust Teresa shows him on the spot is ineffective.

“Fine! If that’s how you want it then I’ll leave!” Teresa stomps to the room. Thomas throws himself on the sofa letting out a sigh. He doesn’t have the time or energy to think about Teresa and her fit.

Thomas can hear her throw her stuff into her back pack. The sound of Teresa sliding her make up off the table is loud enough to make his neighbour wake up from their sleep. Teresa barges out of the room, fully clothe and a bag over one of her shoulder. “The least you could show me was a little bit of appreciation.” 

“I should have said that to you.”

“You know what. If you want me to leave, I’ll gladly leave. Don’t call me back!” Teresa walks out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Thomas lets out a shout before wiping his face with his hands.

He didn’t want to do this but Teresa is just too much for him sometimes. He tried to reason with her but Thomas knew that the words will never go into her thick skull. She’ll just say yes to what he’s saying and do the opposite the next minute.

Thomas convinces himself that the break would be good for the both of them. Maybe it would make Teresa more appreciative of him. The things he does for her.

Thomas needs a distraction. He needs something to take his mind off Teresa and everything else. He curses the heavens, what did he do to deserve all this. He loves Teresa but now it’s just nothing. They’re together for the sake of being together.

He feels his confidence slowly fading away with the way the two of them are right now. He needs something or someone to boost up his confidence and just doesn’t know how. Maybe a fling or a night out with someone else would give him the morals he’s been missing when he’s with Teresa.

Thomas inhales the silence in the room and breathes out slowly. The sound of his phone ringing irks him as it disrupts the silence. Thomas takes out the phone from his pocket to find, Gally, calling him.

“Hello?”

“Ayy! What cha up to? Wanna head to the Maze Club today? They’re having a huge party today.” Gally invites the brunette. It was like the heavens heard his suffering and given him the answer to get away from his problems for a short while.

Thomas agrees to meet up with Gally and his friends. He didn’t know who his friends were but Gally was the go to guy when it comes to having fun in a club. He didn’t care if the person is a stranger or not, he’ll just treat you as equally as his friends.

Thomas decides to dress smart casual. If he’s going to meet someone tonight at least he should dress accordingly or just have a little boost in his confidence just because he looks dashing. Thomas smiles to himself in the mirror and head out from his apartment.

He decides to walk towards the club because grabbing a cab would cost him and it’s only about twenty minutes away from his flat.

Thomas enters the club. The atmosphere is filled with an earthy feeling but being confined in a tight space. The walls are filled with vines. The main room is open with the dance floor in the middle, occupying most of the space and a bar and cubicles by the walls.

The club isn’t filled as much as Thomas would have thought. Maybe it has something to do with him arriving at nine. It’s too early for anything to start or anything to happen. He looks around for Gally but is nowhere found.

Thomas saw a small dark hallway with dim neon blue lights shining the way. He would have thought Gally would be there. As he walks through the narrow hallway, he instantly notices the amount of girls showing enough skin to grab any man’s attention. Weird thing is that they each stand in front of a door. It took Thomas a while to realize what and where he’s walking into.

The hallway splits into two and Thomas decides to takes the left one. Girls from different age and with seducing looks persuade Thomas into a little talk but Thomas knows that Gally must come first. After all, it was him who invited Thomas here and it would be rude to at least not say hi before doing anything else with the girls.

Thomas keeps in his mind that he’ll have rough sex with at least one of the girls here, something that would throw his mind of Teresa for a little while. 

Left, Left, Right. This place is like a maze. Thomas now knows why it’s called the Maze club. After a few more minutes of exploring the place, he found Gally making out with another woman by the hallway.

He probably shouldn’t disturb him but part of him feels like cock blocking just for the fun of it. “Hi, Gally.” The other boy didn’t react to the call. In fact, it only did the opposite. The girl pulls him into the room and slams the door shut.

There goes his chances of saying hi to the person who invited him here. Since Thomas is here, mind as find a girl and just forget the whole fight between him and Teresa. Thomas turns around to find the beautiful girl he’d senselessly shuck with but instead he knocked into a bulkier frame.

“Excuse me. Have you paid your entrance fee?” It was an Asian guy, his build is bigger than Thomas and it would be unwise to pick a fight with the guy. He’s probably the bouncer here to throw away the pest that infests this place and to his eyes, it’s Thomas.

“Uhh. Yes?” The bouncer probably sees through his lies.

“Follow me out.”

Thomas lets out a sigh, there goes his night. Just as he thought he’ll be able to get his mind of things, there are just things getting in his way. They’re at the main room and Thomas decides to at least get a drink but got called out again by the bouncer. “I’m escorting you out of the club. Not out of the explicit section.”

“Wh-what? Why?!” Thomas argues. His voice is a little too high, attracting a few other people around them. The Asian with raven hair crosses his arms. Thomas can see him flexing his biceps just to show him a little threat.

“You’ve entered the explicit area and by the club rules, you’re going out whether you like it or not. It’s not some place you can be unless you’ve paid the fee.” The Asian arches a brow. “Unless you have the money right now with a little something extra for me. Then I will let you stay.”

Thomas grits his teeth. If he’d known about the club rules he’d just wait around the dance floor for Gally but now it’s too late. “Fine.” If only he has the money with him right now, he’d give this guy enough so he can have a good time and have a little confidence boost with another lady.

 

Newt puts on a leather jacket over his button on shirt. If he’s going to take a bike to the club, better use a leather jacket to break the wind from making him feel cold. Thomas zips up the jacket and button he collar of his neck together and straps over it.

Newt smiles at his name over the collar strap. It was a nice touch to put his name over the strap. If there’s one thing he loves more than anything else, is customized items and this jacket is the perfect customization to fit his body and to his liking.

He didn’t know why he’s even going to a club. He hates loud music and crowds. He curses the Asian for having such good persuasion skills. Minho always has his way to make newt say yes.

Minho asks at least a little company for his first day of work at the Maze club and also there’s a huge thing going on there, it’d be a waste if Newt decides to let this pass. Plus he can also disturb the Asian if he’s bored. 

Newt checks himself out in the mirror one last time before heading out. He feels his ego boost a little with the way he’s looking. Newt got onto his bike and starts riding to the Maze club.

It was a little bit too early but Newt can see the line forming at the entrance. Newt wondered what type of party this would be if there was a line already forming at almost ten at night. Newt parks his bike a few blocks away and carries his helmet under his arm.

If it’s true that Minho is the bouncer here, he’d be taking care of the entrance of this place. Newt lines up like the rest of the individuals or couples or groups of friends. It’s only a few meters away to the door.

He can feel the heat radiating from the people around him, increasing the temperature of his body. He curses the people around him for being too close. Even though it’s a cold night, the crowd around him causes it to rise. He curses the heavens. The line isn’t moving. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you in unless you have the money.” Newt hears a familiar voice coming from the start of the line. It’s his friend, Minho. Newt tip toes to peek in front. He’s thankful for his height; it helps him see over the heads of people.

He spots the head of his close friend. Close friend, Newt thought, the way they act is always a little bit more than that. Right now, Newt is envious of his perfect hair. Newt wanted to say hi but it would cause it a lot of trouble just to get out of the line to say hi then get back in line right after.

After a few moments of consideration, Newt got an idea that instead of waiting in line, Minho could probably let him in without queuing in line. Newt slides out of the line, licking his lips for a moment from his nervousness.

What would the people in line say if he’d cut them and got in first. He takes a deep breath and walks towards Minho with a bold front. 

“I got a friend in there. I was supposed to meet him in the explicit area!” 

Newt got closer and thought that even on Minho’s first day he already has a troubling lad to deal with. It was a pity. It was one of the reasons why he didn’t want to be a bouncer or anything relating to alcohol or loud music. 

“Hey, Minho.” Newt greets with a smile that shows his pearly teeth. It was a lot do considering guilt and tension from the amount of eyes casting on him from the line. They already know what his plans were.

Before Minho can say anything else to the person in front of him, his head shoots to the source of the voice. “Newt! You’re here early.”

“Yeah.” He smiles while scratching his head. “So I’m here. Umm.. What do I do now? I’m not the club type of person.” Newt didn’t bother to take a look at who Minho was arguing with. He’s probably a scrub that manages to sneak into the club from what he’s eavesdrop from the line about money.

Minho pats Newt’s side with a short burst of laughter. “I’m amaze that you actually came. You never did like this type of things.”

“I sorta did it for you. It’s what friends are for. Like they say, friends are there to make your like a miserably happy, if that makes any sense in the first place.” Newt side smile at the Asian.

“Good that, Newt.” Minho gestures for the blonde to enter. “I book a place for you inside. There’s a cubicle near the bar. Easy access for you to buy drinks if you fancy any.”

“Thanks, Min.”

Just as Newt is about to walk into the bar, someone snag his arms and turns him around. “Hey. Newt right? Do you mind bringing me in with you? I really have to meet a friend in there.”

Newt turns to look at this scrub that is causing Minho distress. Newt couldn’t feel his legs or any of his limbs in fact. He feels his face heat up at the sight of the brunette in front of him. He’s never seen anyone quite like him.

He has this pleading look on his face that enhances his cute face and the way his chocolate eyes is a tone darker than his hair, it compliments his facial features perfectly. It was pleasing to Newt’s eyes.

The blonde looks at the raven hair boy. “I don’t mind having a companion. I came here alone anyway.” Minho shakes his head and crosses his arms. Finally he lets out a groan and turns away from the both of them. “Fine. I’ll let you in this time. But the next time I see you, you better pay up.”

“Thanks, Min. I owe you one.”

“A huge one in fact.”

The smile that the brunette puts on his face lights up Newt’s chest. He’s never seen anything more lovely and charming and most of all adorable. Newt is dying to know his name, the name of the one he person in front of him. “What’s your name?”

“Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Its me again. and im writing another fanfic about newtmas/minewt  
> mainly because i love writing and i love newt/thomas/minho and the actual people.  
> I really hope you would like this fanfic.  
> and for those of you who read my other fanfic about newtmas/minewt, i'd like to thank you guys too.  
> I hope you like this chapter  
> tumblr: nuradaris :3


	2. Consideration

Thomas is fortunate to have this blonde agree to bring him in along with him. If he’d come a little bit later, his chances of getting in again would be zero. Thomas follows the blonde from behind with the deafening music playing and flashes of light on the dance floor.

This person named Newt slides into the cubicle and Thomas does the same thing on the other side. He watches the blonde as he looks around the room. He seems awfully familiar to him and couldn’t lay a finger on where he’d seen him before.

“What is it, Tommy?” Newt asks. The British accent caught Thomas off guard and then it hit him. He knew who the person in front of him is. He’s that boy that girls would fall to their knees with just a smile.

The only British boy that is in WCKD College. Thomas has heard of him from the lips of girls around him, especially from his friends. Teresa did mention his name sometimes but he didn’t pay much attention to it because hearing it from his girlfriend about him only pisses him off, so it’d be easier to turn off his hearing to it. From what he’s heard Newt isn’t the type to give girls his attention.

“I just realize who you are. You’re that British dude from WCKD College. I heard a lot about you.” Thomas replies, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward. “I never thought I’d be meeting you. Frankly, I don’t quite like you. My girlfriend talks about you sometimes and it annoys me.”

The look on Newt face is unexpected, he looks surprise and confused. Thomas wonders what he could be thinking. “I didn’t know people were talking about me. If I make you feel uncomfortable, I’m sorry.” 

What is up with this guy? Thomas would have thought that he’d have some arrogance just because he’s known in school but instead he’s apologizing? Thomas is bewildered by the act and does not know how to react. “So, Minho is your friend?”

Newt didn’t reply at first but then nods. “Yeah. He’s been with me since I came to this country, which is during high school.” Thomas notices the slight hesitation from Newt. He could have probably guessed that there’s something going on between them.

“So, Tommy. What brings you here?” Thomas knew that Newt calls him Tommy the first time but he thought it would be just a little tease from his arrogance which Thomas found out he has none. How long has it been since someone called him Tommy? It puts him such at ease with the nickname that Newt called him. 

Thomas couldn’t possibly tell him that he comes here to get laid right after he told him that he has a girlfriend. It would make a bad impression of him. “I was supposed to meet my friend here. We’re supposed to have a good time but he got into that explicit zone and disappeared with one of the girls.” Thomas groans, rolling his eyes.

Newt let out a soft chuckle. “And you’re not interested in shucking any of them?” Thomas scratches his head, has Newt see right through him? “I don’t know. I mean I do want to but the fee. I don’t even know how much it is.”

“Its five.”

Thomas widens his eyes as if it’s about to pop out of his eyes. “Five dollars? Just for one shuck?”

Newt laughs. “It’s not five bucks, Tommy. It’s five hundred. If you think sluts are cheap, think again. Sluts are very expensive.”

Thomas throws himself back. That is it. He barely has fifty dollars in his pocket. He needs ten times more amount of money to pay the entrance fee. “Man.” Thomas sigh. “I thought it’d be cheaper than that.”

A bartender approaches the both of them. “May I get the two of you any drinks?”

 

Just as the bartender comes and asks their order, Newt notices the little wince that Thomas makes. The pieces Newt collected from Thomas starts making a huge picture for Newt that Thomas doesn’t have enough money to spend.

“I’ll just get a beer. What about you, Tommy?” Newt shifts his gaze to Thomas as look blankly at the bartender with his mouth ajar.

“Uhh.”

“Get him one of the fanciest drink you can make.” Newt smiles at the bartender and he walks away. Thomas’ eye brow raises as Newt orders a drink for him. It was surprising that Newt can never get enough of his cute facial expression.

“Uhh. Thanks, Newt.” Thomas scratches the back of his head. Newt nods and looks away in return. Thomas is beautiful. Newt doesn’t feel worthy of looking at him. Newt wanted to let him know this weird feeling when he sees the brunette but from the information he got from him – having a girlfriend and coming here to have a fling – it isn’t a good idea.

Their drinks came and they knock their drinks lightly before taking a first sip. Thomas coughs as he swallows down his drink. “What the hell is this? It’s so strong.”

“I don’t know, Tommy. It’s their recipe.” Newt laughs. “If I had known you’re a light one, I’d just order you a beer.” Newt puts his bottle on the table and slides it towards the brunette. “Let’s exchange.”

Thomas shakes his head. “It’s fine, Newt. I’m not a light drinker. I know my limits. I just didn’t expect this drink to be so strong, that’s all.” The brunette slides back the beer to Newt. 

Newt thought that the alcohol would help the two of them open up a little. “So, Tommy. What course are you from?”

Thomas smiles at the question. It was a beautiful smile, Newt thought. Minho would be jealous if he knows that he’d fancy the person in front of him. “Well, Newt. If you must know. I am in Security Workforce Skill Qualification. SWSQ for short. I learn mainly about what the police do and a little bit of investigation.”

That explains the build in his body. It was broad but not as big as Minho. “That explains your broad shoulders. You’re training to me an investigator.” Newt bites the corner of his lips. He probably shouldn’t mention about his body. Thomas might think that Newt is fancy guys.

Thomas laughs. “I didn’t even know that my body was that big for people to notice. And yeah. I kinda just want to be like my dad. He’s in the police force and I thought that it’d be nice if I joined along with him. Plus I’m able to help people.” 

Thomas takes another sip of his drink. This time, he didn’t even flinch or cough when drinking it. “What course are you from?”

“Writing course, nothing much about it to be honest.” Newt combs his fringe, scratching it a little to adjust his hair. Newt is really nervous when talking to Thomas and he doesn’t know why.

“You’re being too humble. Something I didn’t expect. I thought you’d really be that arrogant, show offy type of guy considering the number of girls having a crush on you.”

Thomas drinks his cup clean. 

Newt knows that the drink is a little bit too much for Thomas to handle. He’s beginning to talk a lot more, not that Newt is complaining. “There is no girls crushing on me.” Newt raises a brow. “If there was, I’d have known.”

The things Thomas tell him, they’re unexpected and wild. He’d never had anyone crushing on him. Not that he knows of. Then he remembers that there were a lot of girls flaunting their hair and seductively picking up their fallen things from the ground. Newt never did notice any of that until now. “Now that you mention it. Some of the girls in the hall way are acting a little weird when I walk pass them. Anyway another round?”

Thomas agrees to that and they ordered another round. The two boys talk about where they were from and by the time Thomas is half way through his drink, he didn’t make any sense anymore. 

“Tommy, are you okay?” Newt slides out of his spot and beside Thomas. “You seem a little tipsy.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Thomas hiccups. “I’m just a little down right now. Thankfully you bought me some drinks, at least it’d be able to make me feel better and forget some things.” Thomas puts his hand around Newt’s neck. 

“Let me tell you a secret. I came here to have a good time. Find a girl with nice ass and just shuck them till they can’t remember their own name. Sadly, I don’t have the money to do it. Teresa took all of it and now I barely have enough money to eat for a week.”

“Who’s Teresa?” 

“She’s my girlfriend. I mean I know the guy has to support the girl but she’s too much.” Thomas pulls away and grabs Newt’s shoulder and stares into Newt’s whisky shot eyes. “I like her, Newt. She just doesn’t appreciate me enough that I just think she’s not actually in love with me.”

Newt is surprise that Thomas is letting everything out to him. He wouldn’t have thought that Thomas would do that. It may have been the alcohol talk. “I notice that you use the word like and not love. Don’t you love her?”

Thomas takes a moment to stare into Newt’s eyes. The chocolate brown eyes that Thomas has digs into Newt’s soul slowly. Newt has the urge to lean forward and kiss the brunette, make him forget about all his problems but he wouldn’t do it. He doesn’t have the courage to do it.

“I don’t know, Newt. I mean it was nice when it all started. We care for each other like husband and wives but right now. She’s just thinking about herself more and doesn’t spare a thought for me. Sometimes I just think that we’re together just for the sake of being together and not for the feelings.”

Newt feels so much sympathy for the brunette. He wants to help him but he just doesn’t know how. “I’m sorry, Tommy. I just don’t know what to say.” Newt wraps his arms around the brunette and embraces him.

Thomas didn’t move. He didn’t even embrace the brunette back. Newt feels unwanted by him and lets go slowly. “If you really want to forget about everything today, I can help you. But all I need is your consent.”

It was a bold move by Newt but when is the next time he is going to get this opportunity. Thomas is not tipsy enough to not make the wrong decision but just enough to let his lust take over him. Newt just hopes that he says yes. At this point, he doesn’t care if Thomas knew that he fancy guys.

“What do you mean by consent?” Thomas leans back a little. He looks more confuse than a lost child.

Newt licks his lower lips a little. “Umm. Well, I could help you forget about everything that happens today. If you’re up for it.”

“Newt, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Newt nods in return. Thomas rubs the bridge of his nose. “Bloody hell. I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or what but I’m actually considering this.”

Newt looks at Thomas as he consider Newt’s offer. Right now, Newt is trying his best to hold back his urges to just kiss and grope the brunette in front of him. The things he would want to do to him are sinister but he knows that Thomas would love it. 

“I really don’t know, Newt.” Thomas scratches his head.

Newt had enough of waiting for Thomas’ decision. Newt leans in forward, pushing him down to the seat. Thomas’ lip was hard at first but he slowly feels his lips soften up to the kiss. Newt pulls back from the brunette, hovering over him.

Newt has felt better kisses than this. To be fair, it was Thomas’ first time kissing another male. This was to be expected. However it feels right, kissing Thomas. He wants it again. “I hope that that helps you decide your choice now.”

Thomas flashes Newt a smile that urges the blonde to kiss him again. “Fine. I’ll do it. Just because you’re so persuasive. This is just one time and don’t tell a soul about what we’re gonna do.”

Newt nods and flashes a grin. The two boys got up and out of the club, passing by Minho. “You’re already leaving, Newt?” Minho asks then looking at the person behind him, Thomas. “He’s going off too?”

“Yeah. I’m just going to send him home. He’s a little drunk right now and I feel partly to blame for that.” Newt lies. He couldn’t tell Minho that he’s about to have sex with him. Minho would have burst out in anger. 

“Good that. I’ll see you tomorrow at noon at your place alright?”  
Newt nods and walks towards his bike. Thomas nods in acknowledgement to Minho and tails Newt. Newt got over his bike. “I have no spare helmet, Tommy. So we gotta be fast if we don’t wanna get caught by the cops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me being me. I try to update as soon as i can.  
> In this chapter, i was linking thomas (dylan) to his teen wolf and about his dad being a cop and all.  
> i'm sorry if the format is a little weird.  
> I really hope you guys like this chapter.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> tumblr: Nuradaris :3


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Newt slam the door shut from behind him and leans on it. “So, Tommy. How do you wanna do this?” Newt is already biting his lips. The thought of devouring Thomas under him would be a great way to end the night.

Thomas, a few feet ahead of him, turns around. “I don’t know, Newt. You’re the one who suggested this.” Thomas scratches his head with doubt on his face. “I don’t know Newt. I really don’t think we should do this.”

Newt is sick and tired of Thomas’ indecisiveness. Newt is just going to plant it on Thomas. The blonde stride towards the brunette with his lower lip in between his teeth. He looks at the brunette from top to bottom, mentally visualizing how good he’ll look without his clothes on.

Newt put one arm around Thomas’ waist and another around his neck. Newt pulls him closer where he can feel his breath. There is no space in between them, Newt can feel Thomas’ heart beating faster every second when they are this close. “Just calm down, Tommy. Your heart is beating so fast.”

“N-No it’s not.” Thomas looks away, his face heating up. Newt moves his hand to Thomas’ side from his neck. He turns Thomas’ head and pecks kisses on his lips. It takes a few tries before Thomas finally calms down and pecks kisses back.

“Atta boy, Tommy.” Newt says in between their pecks. Newt pulls Thomas closer to him till their lengths are rubbing against each other. Thomas let out a short breath and Newt takes that opportunity and kisses Thomas. 

Newt’s tongue enters Thomas’ mouth cautiously. Thomas pulls Newt closer and he feels Thomas’ tongue challenge him for dominance. Their tongue twist and turn, tasting each other. Thomas taste like vodka, the pure kind which explains him getting tipsy just by the second cup.

Newt can feel Thomas’ length growing slowly. It was grinding hard against his own length and he couldn’t help it but to get hard too. The fight for dominance continues as they take steps around the room until they hit onto the back of the sofa.

Newt pulls away from Thomas. The two boys pant heavily as they catch their breath. The smirk on Thomas’ face makes Newt want to find out how he will look like when he reaches orgasm. “I’ll let you win. Here’s your reward.” Newt winks and got down onto his knees.

Newt unbuckles Thomas’ pants and pulls his pants down. Newt licks his lower lip when he sees the shape of Thomas’ length under the thin layer of fabric. He always pictured Thomas would be a boxer brief type of guy and he was right, it looks good on him and even better when it’s hard.

Newt mouth the hard length under the thin layer of fabric, teasing the brunette. “Shuck, Newt.” Thomas pulls down his boxers and his erection springs free. “Just shucking suck it now.” Newt looks up at Thomas and grins.

Newt licks the tip of the shaft several times before Thomas starts complaining again. Newt holds the length in his fist and puts the head in his mouth. Newt swirls his tongue around the head, tasting Thomas’ length while his fist strokes on the length. The sound of Thomas’ moans resonates in his ear. It was absolute bliss.

 

Thomas feels his orgasm building up. It is only a matter of time before he actually releases. It was weird that Newt knows how suck length like he’s been doing it for his whole life. He does it better than Teresa ever did.

Thomas curls his toes, ready for the release but Newt pop his head out of his mouth and lets go of Thomas’ length. Thomas looks down on at the blonde boy. “Why’d you stop? I was so close.”

“I have my own orgasm to reach too, Tommy.” With that, Newt flips the brunette back, falling onto the sofa with his legs up, exposing his lower body to Newt. Newt pulls off the piece of clothing that holds his legs together and widens his legs. Thomas tries to push himself off but Newt got a lock on his legs, preventing him from moving out of his position. “Newt, what are you doing?”

“Trust me, Tommy. I’ll make you feel good.” 

Thomas doesn’t feel safe in Newt’s hands now. What could he possibly do with his ass up. Thomas has to crane his neck to have a good look at Newt. The orgasm feeling inside of him slowly fades away and somehow Newt knows. The blonde grabs Thomas’ length and starts to stroke it to make sure that his still hard.

Newt slicks from the base of the shaft to the tip. Thomas throws his head back, he can feel the blood slowly rushing to his head. Thomas closes his eyes as he feels Newt lick onto his shaft. A sudden force of entry enters his entrance. Thomas shoots up, only to fall back on the couch with his leg being held up. “Newt, what are you doing?!” he burst out.

Newt ignores the brunette as he continues to lick the shaft. Thomas bends himself, trying to grab the blonde from exploring his entrance but Newt instantly puts Thomas’ head into his mouth, sending a wave of chills and pleasure. Thomas moans as he feels himself weaken to the feeling. He can feel Newt’s finger exploring inside of him. Then a sudden wave of ecstasy burst from inside of him. 

Thomas jerks his body to the feeling that Newt gives him. Newt continues to hit on the same spot inside of him, causing the brunette to groan and writhes his body around. Each time Newt massages him on the inside, he feels himself come but when Newt pop it out of his mouth, it was only leaking. “Shucking hell, Newt.” Thomas groans.   
The sly grin on Newt’s face makes Thomas wants to wipe it off his face. He’s never felt so vulnerable before and with Newt knowing of what he’s able to do to him make him feel naked. Newt removes his fingers from Thomas and climbs over the sofa.

Newt unbuckles his pants and pulls his pants down, revealing his own length. Thomas is gasp at the size of it. It looks a little too big for Newt to own it and if Thomas is thinking what Newt is thinking, it wouldn’t fit in. 

“N-Newt, it’s not going to fit.” Thomas stutters and Newt positions himself in between his legs. Newt teases Thomas’ entrance with the head and grins sinisterly. 

“Trust me, Tommy. It will.”

Newt pushes himself against Thomas. He can feel his entrance stretching to Newt’s length. “Relax, Tommy. You’re too tense.” Thomas tries to relax himself but the feeling of him stretching is causing his body to stiffen up. Newt strokes his thighs softly with a soft hush coming from his lips. 

Thomas is in the mercy of Newt hands. He listens to the soothing sound of Newt and relaxes his body. “Good boy.” Thomas feels his stomach filling up with Newt’s length. When Newt stops, Thomas thought it was fully inside of him but with a sharp thrust, Newt puts all of him inside. Thomas yells as a reaction.

Thomas feels a choking sensation at his neck as he pants for air. “You’re shucking tight, Tommy.” Newt slowly rocks his hips back and forth. The friction lights up a spark inside of him. Newt starts to move faster and it hits the same spot where Newt massages with his fingers. 

Newt’s thrust began to get harder and faster causing Thomas to grip tightly on the sofa. He feels himself filled with pleasure, ecstasy and everything in between. “You’re leaking, Tommy. I bet you wouldn’t last anymore longer.”

Newt was right. He’s already on edge. It wouldn’t be long until he reaches orgasm and at the rate at Newt is going, it’s going to be sooner than Thomas expects. Newt grabs hold of his length at a tight grip. Thomas moans out as he comes on his tee and his face, streams of white liquid shoots out almost endlessly.

“S-Stop. N-N-Newt!” Thomas begs as he moans out to his over sensitive body. Newt pulls out his length and comes all over the brunette, staining tee even more and his face. Newt pushes Thomas’ legs to side, causing him to fall flat on the sofa. Newt crosses over him and stands by him as he watches the brunette’s chest rise and fall with each breath he takes. 

Thomas didn’t believe that he is covered with this large amount of liquid. He is too tired to even care about it. He couldn’t even move a muscle. He closes his eyes and fall to a deep sleep.

 

Newt snickers as he watches the boy fall asleep on his couch. He can hear the brunette’s breathing, it must have been one hell of sex for him. “Fast asleep even before he can wash himself up.” Newt shakes his head.

Newt got to his knees and removes Thomas’ shirt. He didn’t seem to spaz or even notice what Newt is doing. Newt is impressed with the brunette’s body. His broad shoulder and his build fits him just right. Not too much and not too little, just enough to make him look sexy with his chest and abs.

Newt wipes off the come off the brunette face and heads to the kitchen. He’s already drained but he has to clean up Thomas if not, when the liquid dries it would be hard to remove. He throws the shirt into the washing machine and head to his room to find a spare blanket for Thomas.

Newt opens up the blanket and covers Thomas up to his neck. Newt kisses the brunette’s forehead. “Good night, Tommy.” Newt got up and head to the toilet to grab a quick shower and to his sleep clothes and throws himself on the bed.

It was Thomas’ first time with a guy and Newt hopes that whatever he does to him, it wouldn’t be too much. Newt hopes that tomorrow isn’t going to be awkward. Whatever it is, the darker part of Newt wishes that Thomas would swing his way with the same sex sex. Newt closes his eyes and surrenders himself to exhaustion. 

Newt is woken up with the sun shining on his face. What time is it? It seems to be too early for him to wake up. Newt turns to the other side, away from the sun ray. He is greeted by a sleeping Thomas beside him. Newt scrunches his brow together, thinking why would he be on his bed when he was on the sofa? Did he move himself here? If he did, it definitely sets Newt’s morning knowing that he comes to his bed on his own will.

Newt hugs the brunette and buries his head under Thomas’ chin. The smell of sex lingers on Thomas’ skin. Unexpectedly as Newt got closer to him, he feels a bump on his pelvis. Newt knows what it is but he just doesn’t have the mood to do it.

A few minutes with his arms wrap around Thomas and the bump hasn’t gone. Newt throws away the duvet that covers them both and Newt got up. Newt sits cross legged as he stares at Thomas’ boner. 

How does he still have the energy to even have a boner? Newt is drained from last night. The taste of the brunette’s length still lingers in his mouth from yesterday and he craves for it more. 

Newt stares at Thomas’ length, the longer he feels like putting it in his mouth. The taste of Thomas got on all four and creeps in between Thomas’ length. Newt licks the tip and holds it under his hands and lick from the base of the shaft to the top, coating it with his saliva. Newt puts the head in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. He plays his tongue at the slit and then swirls around the head again. 

He can hear the soft sound of Thomas moans. Newt still doesn’t know how he is able to sleep through even after giving this sensation to him. Newt loves playing with Thomas’ head, it even leaks out a little bit, tasting the saltiness of the liquid. 

Newt closes his eyes as he devours the taste. Newt’s feels a grip on his head which surprises the blonde. He opens his eyes and looks up to find Thomas craning his head and both his hands on Newt’s head. 

Thomas pushes down Newt’s head. Newt swallows down on Thomas’ length and he can feel it at the back of his throat. “Shuck, Newt. I love the way you wake me up.” Thomas’ length throbs inside of Newt’s mouth. Newt coughs as he chokes on his length, coating it with more saliva. Thomas pulls away Newt’s head. The blonde wipes his mouth as he coughs.

Newt smiles at the brunette and opens his mouth once again. Newt is only planning to take the head in his mouth but Thomas thrust his length into his mouth again. “Choke on it.” Newt tries his best not to choke on it. Thomas forcefully bobs Newt’s head on his length. 

Thomas’ grip on Newt’s hair got tighter and he pushes all of his length into the blonde’s mouth. Thomas moans out as he comes inside the brunette’s mouth. He feels some of the liquid going down his throat as the rest fill his mouth.

Newt pulls back instantly and lift his chin up. He swallows down all of that is in his mouth before coughing out. “Shucking hell, Thomas. You could at least give me a warning.” Newt wipes the excess come that drips out from his lips.

“You didn’t give me any warning last night and you give the best blowjob that I’ve ever gotten.” Thomas sits up as he grabs the duvet from the floor to cover his privates. “How do you know what to do, I mean it’s your first time doing it.”

Of course Thomas would have thought that he was straight. They didn’t have a conversation about their sexuality. Newt didn’t know if he should tell Thomas the truth about himself or just lie about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heylo. as i said i try my best to update it as fast as I can.  
> Sadly school is starting and i've been catching up with my school projects recently.  
> I try to complete this chapter before school starts and i am sorry if i update it a little slower than expected.  
> I hope you like this chapter and tell me how it is  
> Thank you for reading! :D  
> tumblr : nuradaris :3


	4. Digging into it

“I mean you’re too good to be your first time.” Thomas adds. 

“Well, yeah. I mean it is not my first time.” Newt scratches his head. “I sorta did more than one before.” Newt looks away with his face turning red. He didn’t want to admit but there’s something about Thomas that makes him want to tell the truth.

“I don’t judge. It’s just some drunk time with friends, I bet.”

Newt just laughs indolently. He wants to say no but Thomas seems to be ignorant over the fact that he might be swinging towards the guys. “I’ll go fetch some clothes for you.” Thomas thanks him as the blonde went to his wardrobe to search for clothes that he can fit into. 

Newt throws him a shirt and a pair of jeans. To be fair, the two is fairly oversize on him and it most probably fit for the brunette. Newt turns around to find the brunette putting on the shirt, he seems to put on the jeans fairly quickly. “Your clothes are still in the washer.”

Thomas looks at his phone. “Holy crap. I’m gonna be late for work.” Thomas pats the blonde on the back, exiting the room. “I’ll come back for the clothes whenever. I really gotta go.”

Newt didn’t want the brunette to go just yet. They haven’t had breakfast together and Newt was ready to head to the kitchen to cook. “Oh. Sure. Do you mind if we exchange numbers?” Newt scratches his head. “So I can pass you back the clothes.”

It was a risky move but a legitimate excuse to have his number. He really wanted to see the brunette again. “Sure. Here’s my number.” Thomas looks around for a pen and grabs it from the kitchen table. He takes Newt’s hand and writes his number on his palm. Newt did the same in return.

“I’ll see you around, Newt.” Thomas opens the door and nods before left. Newt smiles to himself, knowing that he’ll see the brunette again. He quickly put down the number on his phone, putting a smiley emoji by Thomas’ name.

Newt sits on the sofa with his legs close to his chest as he reads his book. The door creaks opens. “Hey! I’m here with my best friend, potato chips.” Minho enters the house, instantly getting Newt’s attention.

“I bet its sour cream and onions.” Newt turns around to look at the Asian. He nods earning a smile from the blonde. Sour cream and onion is an all-rounder. He never heard of anyone hating sour cream and onions.

“So what about that Thomas guy yesterday. Is he a big pain in the ass when you send him home?” Minho asks as he throws himself on the sofa beside Newt.   
It was more like pain in his ass. Newt has to force himself into him and the best part is that Thomas enjoyed it. Newt knows that if he were to tell Minho what happen yesterday, he’d get super protective for no reason at all.

“Nothing much. He just zoned out after he laid down.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Thomas did zone out when they finished shucking. Newt wants to define the relation with him and Minho but he’s afraid. They act like they’re together most of the time. They even have casual sex or maybe it wasn’t casual.

Minho takes a chip between his fingers and offers it to Newt. “I guess that will be the last time you’ll see him.” Newt takes the whole chip in his mouth and chews on it before he can talk. 

“I might see him again. He’s in our school.” 

Minho stops munching the snacks in his mouth and turns to Newt. “You’re going to see him again? What for?” Newt was afraid of this. The over possessiveness from Minho is kicking and it’s not the prettiest side of him. Newt closes his book. “Min, why are you so worried about this guy?”

“Well. He could be a psychotic killer or one of those black market dealer where they put you to sleep and cut your organs then leave you to die slowly in a bathtub full of ice.” Minho answers. Newt can sense his worries through the tone of his voice.

“Come on, Min. We both know that he’s not that.”

“Fine.” Minho starts to continue munching on his snacks, putting a mouth full at a time. Newt didn’t have the appetite for such snacks, weirdly he has the appetite to talk to some brunette that he met last night. “So what do you think of him?”

Newt looks at the Asian, arching a brow. “What do you mean by what do I think of him.” 

“Obviously the both of you chat last night in the Maze Club. There’s gotta be a first impression or something.”

“I think he’s really nice. I don’t know him well enough to judge him, Min.” Newt stands up and stretches himself. Newt lets out a groan as he stretches his arms to the sky. 

“He’s sorta cute, right?” It was a weird question for Minho to ask. He never once talks about another guy about their looks to him. There must be something behind this but Newt didn’t want to dwell into it too much. 

“Yeah he is.”

“So you do agree that he is cute. Are you having a crush on him?” Minho puts away his potato chips to the floor as he looks at Newt with his arms crossed. Great. Newt just fell into Minho’s trap. Newt takes a step away from the boy but got hold back with a strong grip on his arm.

Newt turns around to find Minho glaring at him. Newt swallows down the little fear swelling up in his throat. “Really, Min. We got to talk about this now?” 

“If we’re not gonna talk about this now, then would you like to explain this come stain here on the sofa?” Minho points to the spot beside him. It wasn’t a big stain, it was barely bigger a coin. Newt is amaze that he could spot it even if it is that small. “Don’t try to lie to me about this. I know you masturbate only on your bed or at your computer table and this too translucent to be mayo stain.”

Newt curses in his head. He’s been caught. “I might have shuck him last night. So what?” 

Minho pulls Newt, causing him to fall on his chest, sliding his body in between his legs. Minho cups the blonde’s squarish jaw in his hands and the other slides into his shirt from the collar, feeling Newt’s back. They look into each other’s eyes with lust.

“Does he make you feel like this?” Minho kisses the blonde, forcing entry into his mouth. Newt didn’t want to give in, he fights backs, leaning forward to Minho as they fight for dominance. If there is one thing Newt likes about kissing Minho is the way they fight for dominance the way their tongue dances, it’s a feeling like no other.

Minho pulls back to draw breath. “I like it when you get feisty.” Then continues the kiss. Minho’s free hand roams Newt’s back, scratching it trying to find a weak spot for Newt to give in. Newt has other places in mind. He roams his hands on Minho’s thigh, slowly getting closer to his crotch. Newt gropes his crotch, causing the Asian to moan into his mouth.

Minho quickly stops Newt from groping him, releasing his face. “You win.” Newt grins then tackles another kiss, pushing Minho down. Newt climbs over the Asian as he examines him. “You’re wearing too much clothes, Min.”

“Fine.” Minho flips Newt under him and sits on his pelvis. He takes off his jacket and his shirt, revealing his tantalizing body. His body is well build, something that would resemble a greek god, Apollo or Zues or maybe even Hercules. Newt always loves marking his body. Newt roams his hands on the empty canvas on top of him. How many bite marks would he put on him this time?

“I bet you want to put your lips on my skin right now. I know you well enough to know what you want to do to me.” Minho bends down as he whispers into Newt’s ear. Newt hands are ready to explore his body but Minho holds his hands over his head. “No hands, Newt. Let me try something new.”

Minho leans back, taking off his belt. Newt smirks at what Minho is doing as he ties his heads together over his head. Minho pulls off his pants and Newt’s. Minho licks his lips at Newt’s boner. “You’re pretty confident aren’t you?” Newt comments.

Minho straddles the blonde’s laps, rocking his hips back and forth, teasing the blonde. “Minho, you shuck. Just get it on.” 

“Not yet, I bet he doesn’t make you feel this frustrated.” Minho rubs their length together, creating friction that drives Newt insane. He needs more. “Tell me that he isn’t as good as I do you and I’ll make you see the light.”

“Shuck. You’re better than him. Let me inside of you now!” Newt shouts lewdly. Minho only laughs at how desperate Newt is. He holds Newt’s length in his hands and positions at his entrance. Minho slowly lowers himself, putting Newt inside of him. He groans louder the deeper Newt got inside of him.

Newt feels his length being swallowed by the boy on top of him. His head got hazy and all he can think about is that he needs friction. When Newt is completely inside of him, Minho starts rocking his hips in a steady tempo, riding the blonde. Newt needs it to be faster, quicker. 

Newt hooks his tied hands around Minho’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. “I’m taking over from here.” Newt says in between kisses. Minho only laughs, simultaneously panting for air. “You’re so desperate. I like it.”

Newt pumps his length deeper into the Asian, causing him to moan into his mouth. Newt continues the chorus of pumps as he got faster and harder. It was a chorus so sublime that he sends his head into a fog. Minho pulls away from the kiss and buries his face on Newt’s neck. “Don’t. Stop.” Minho says in between breaths. Newt knows just the way he likes when he bottoms.

The way Minho desperately craves for air from Newt’s neck is just what Newt is trying to achieve. He knows that he’s hitting at the right spot and also that Minho is getting closer to the edge. Newt stops his movement. 

Minho got up. “Why’d you stop?” 

“I want you to look at me.”

Minho rests his head on Newt’s. “Okay go.” Newt thrust slowly, picking up speed quickly that it sends the Asian moaning once again. Newt stares into the asian’s eyes. He can see that his head is filled with lust that needs satisfaction. “I bet. He doesn’t. Make you feel. This good.” Minho moans outs.

Newt couldn’t complain. Minho knew the way Newt likes it and sex with Thomas is a little different but it was definitely a good change for a while. “You just know how to grind my gears, Min.” Newt thrust harder and faster that the Asian couldn’t even utter a word. His words are gibberish combined with his moaning.

Minho starts grabbing Newt’s hair in a fist. Newt knows that it’s a sign that the Asian is getting close to the edge. “N-Newt, I’m coming.” There it is. Newt pumps as if his life depended on it. Minho screams out Newt’s name as he comes. He squirts over the leaner boy’s body, staining his own in the process. 

Newt couldn’t help it but when Minho yells in ecstasy, he feels himself hitting over the edge. He comes inside of the Asian. Newt groans as he pushes in deeper into the Asian, releasing his liquid inside of him. 

They stay that way for a while longer, regaining air into their lungs. Their breath heavy and Minho kisses the boy under him. “Shuck. I’m so lazy to clean up.” Newt laughs, pulling out of the Asian. 

“Me too.”

Newt starts cooking for dinner as the Asian washes up after the sex they had. Newt didn’t have much in his kitchen, with the ingredients he salvages, he makes pancakes. Minho greets with a surprise kiss on his temple. “Pancakes for dinner. Interesting choice.”

“Well, if I could go grocery shopping, I would.” Newt flip the last pancake from the pan to the plate. Minho was at it before Newt could put his pan in the sink. Minho drizzle tons of syrup on it and cuts a piece of it. 

“The chef must have the first bite.” Minho offers a fork full of pancake with his hand under it to catch the dripping syrup. Newt takes the whole thing in, chewing it slowly as it was too much for his mouth to take in and usually he can take in more than that. “Okay, now that you got your share of the pancake, the rest is mine.” 

Minho grabs the plate and runs away into the living room. “Minho!” Newt yells, spitting out bits of food. He covers his mouth before talking. “Come back here!” He chases the raven haired boy into the living room.

Newt found him gorging into the pancake and sits on his lap, eyeing him in the eyes. Newt swallows down the food in his mouth. “I am the chef. Therefore you have to share more food with the chef.”

Minho rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He cuts out piece of pancake and starts feeding Newt and himself alternatively. Newt loves this little moment with Minho. It’s this type of moment that makes him hook to the Asian. Sadly, they haven’t establish anything between them and Newt is still confuse at where their relationship stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylo! Im sorry it takes me about 4 days to write this.  
> I'll try to keep writing whenever i'm free and update as frequent as possible.  
> I'm graduating in 3 months time and the final exams are killing me.  
> Please forgive me if I were to update it really really slow.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr: Nuradaris :3


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Newt defined their relationship

The day before, Newt passes the brunette his clothes at work. Not much conversation was form as the café was packed and there wasn’t an opportunity to talk. He was glad that at least before they left, they agreed to meet up today for lunch the next day.

Newt walks down the hallway drained from his previous class. He knew he shouldn’t have taken eight in the morning classes. It was weighing heavily as he has gotten little sleep. At least on the bright side, his day ended fairly early and he’s on the way to meet Thomas. 

Newt hears two beeps of whistles followed by a yell. “Come and help donate!” He sees from the distance the two couple causing the noise in beach outfits. Newt figures it would be against school rules for a girl to use bikini in the compound but then again, more than public affection were made in these halls.

The couple passes Newt a flyer. “Hey, you’re Minho’s mate right?” the guy asks Newt, earning his attention from the girl beside him too. “Yeah! I think he is. Minho is also helping out in the car wash. He’d love to see you there.” 

Minho and Newt were never out from their closet and not many people know of their friendship in school. It was weird that these two people knows about their friendship with Minho. “How’d you know that I know Min?”

The girl laughs as she pats his shoulders “It’s fine, we accept people like you. Minho told us. I actually think it’s pretty cute. Do come down, I think Minho will love it.”

What did Minho actually told these people? Just a few days ago Newt thought that their relationship wasn’t established but now it is? Without Newt’s consent? He wanted to go find the Asian right away but Thomas is probably waiting for him right now. Newt takes out his phone to check out the clock. Eleven twenty three. It’s probably more than enough time for him to meet the Asian then the brunette.

Newt take a look at the brochure for the venue. Where else can it be. The school’s open carpark. Newt made his way there, wanting answers from the Asian. Is it Thomas that triggers this establishment of their relationship?

When Newt got there, he has no idea that the event would hold such teases for his sexual desires. Hunks in trunks or shorts, washing cars on his left side and the other side are girls in bikinis.

Newt adjusts his backpack as he looks around for the Asian. He’s probably in dull colour swimming shorts. Large arms surround him from the back, surprising him. “Newt! You came. I didn’t know you’d come.” Minho’s wet body soak into the blonde’s clothes.

“Min! You’re getting me wet!” Newt shrugs off the Asian and turns around. Newt instantly bites his lower lip, thinking about the things he’d do to the body in front of him. Minho is wet and parts of his body are covered in bubbles. 

“You like what you see, huh?”

“Shut up, Min.” Newt scratches his head, trying to recall the actual reason why he’s here. “Uhh. So I heard, you told some people about us?” Newt asks but before Minho could reply, a guy comes from behind Minho.

“Who would have thought you’d land this type of guy? I pity the girls who are into you.” Newt raises a brow at the boy. Minho laughs and pushes him away. “Go get back to work.” The boy reluctantly did as what Minho told him.

Minho scratches his head and Newt couldn’t take his eyes off the boy’s bicep. It’s huge and alluring and he doesn’t have to flex it. “I just sorta, you know. Thought that with what we’re doing, I thought that you’d agree to the whole boyfriend thing.”

“Why now? We have a few years or maybe since we started having sex to establish that.” Newt lifts a brow and crosses his arms, intimidated by the how lustful Minho is right now, he’s trying his best not to show it. “Is it because of Tommy?”

Minho grins lewdly. “I love it when you’re all bossy like this.” Minho puts his arms around the blonde’s waist and grinds their crotch together. Newt didn’t mind getting wet from him right now. 

“Min, we’re in public.”

“Who cares?” Minho leans forwards and plants a kiss on the blonde. Newt wanted to pull back but Minho’s other hand holds his head in place. It was a win to satisfy his lust anyway. Newt’s hands starts to roam the asian’s slick body. 

Everyone around them starts making cat call and yells in enthusiasm. Newt can feel his length just getting hard by this. Newt pulls way, coughing into his fist. “Public, Min. And I’m hard.”  
Minho grinds his waist a little harder on Newt’s crotch, earning a louder cat calls from both genders. Newt’s face heats up. He’s supposed to meet Thomas right now but a little quickie with Minho wouldn’t hurt. He’s actually happy that they manage to define their relationship.

Newt grabs Minho’s hand and pulls him away from the crowd. The whole crowd wooed and Minho winks at them. “I’ll be gone just for a while guys.” Everyone there know what he meant by that.

Newt brought the Asian into the nearest bathroom and enters an empty stall. Newt locks the door and Minho instantly pushes him against the stall wall. Minho pushes his lips against Newt, palming his bulge. Newt moans into Minho’s mouth. “Too rough.”

“I’m topping this time.” Minho replies and its only common that Minho gets rough when he’s topping. One time, Newt was covered in bruises but it was the good kind and bite marks are littered everywhere on his neck that it makes him look like that he had sex with at least ten different people for the day. 

Minho turns the blonde around and slamming him to the door. He forces down Newt’s pants, revealing his butt. Minho messages it tenderly and whispers in his ear. “I knew you’d come. I knew you couldn’t resist me when im at least down to my undergarments.” Minho spits on his fingers and starts to lube up the blonde.

He forces in two of his fingers causing Newt to moan at the pleasureful pain. Minho bites on to his pale skin, bruising it. “I know you’re meeting that brown hair boy. I want to make sure he sees all of this.” Minho finds another pale spot on his neck and starts marking them. Newt couldn’t remember how many times Minho has bitten into his neck, all he knows is that when he messages Newt’s prostate, it sends him chills of pleasure that he could barely remember his own name. 

Minho pulls out his fingers. “Time for the main event, Newt. I want you to scream to your heart’s content. Everyone knows that we’re together now. I want them to hear how good I make you feel.” 

“But –”

Newt didn’t have time to reply. Minho pushes his length into Newt. The sudden force of entry surprises Newt. Newt closes his eyes as he ravishes the feeling of Minho inside of him, pumping him and hitting him at the exact same spot that gives him ecstasy. 

“How does it make you feel, Newt?” Minho thrust harder and faster, slapping his ass while doing it. Newt couldn’t even reply. They had sex so many times that they each know if the bottom is speechless, they’re doing it right. Right now, even though having sex in the school toilet is wrong, it feels so right.

Newt lets out a loud moan as he comes, staining the stall’s door. “Shuck. I came. I didn’t mean to.” If there is one thing Minho dislikes when he tops is when Newt comes first. He would make the blonde come a second time so that they could come together.

Minho stops his thrust and grabs Newt’s sensitive length. He thumbs circles around Newt’s sensitive head, sending the blonde to writhe and arch and causing all sorts of noises that pleases the raven hair boy’s ear. “Come before me again and I’ll make you come three times.”

“Y-Yes” Newt stutters, the pleasure that Minho gives him wouldn’t let words form in his head. Minho continues to thrust into the blonde, this time he slows his pace, slowly picking up speed. Newt can feel his orgasm building up again. 

Newt feels his inside turning soft from all the pounding that the Asian is doing. “I’m coming.” Minho moans out as he bites on Newt’s ear. He feels warm liquid filling up inside of him and Minho puts in a few half-hearted thrust. “Now come for me again.”

Minho wraps his hands around Newt’s lengths and starts stroking it using his come that he releases earlier as lube. It was so smooth that it didn’t take Newt long to release another orgasm. Newt throws his head back and yells at least a dozen curses as Minho still plays with his sensitive length even after coming.  
Minho pulls out of him and puts back on his shorts. He grips Newt’s length tightly and cleans off all the come on his length. It still sends Newt moaning as he did that a few times. “Shucking stop, Min. You’re gonna make me come again.”

Newt pulls up his pants and turns around. He kisses the Asian and exits the stall. “That feels so good.” Minho slaps Newt’s bottom. 

“I gotta clean myself up before I meet up with Tommy.” Newt sighs. “But that was a good shuck.”

“I gotta go Newt, I think we’re in here too long and I gotta go get back to the charity. I’ll see you at your place tonight? And make sure that shuck face Thomas doesn't touch your parts anymore.” Minho kisses the blonde on the cheek and washes his hands. Newt nods before he left the loo.

Newt quickly calls Thomas to change the venue to his place. They can head to the diner from there. Newt needs a quick shower after the shuck with Minho, it always leave him sticky and sweat at places he never knew could feel that way. 

 

Thomas couldn’t wait for lunch with Newt. Thankfully his brain functions to ask him out for it. Thomas didn’t know why but all he can remembers is the way Newt made him feel during the night when they first met. It got him hard at work and at school.

When Newt called to meet him at his place, Thomas was looking forward to see him back at his place after school. When Thomas got out of class and into the hall way, he hears Newt names on the lips of almost every person; mostly girls.

He hears a familiar voice speaking Newt’s name. It was Teresa. He gathers his guts and approaches her. Teresa stops talking to her friend when she sees Thomas coming her way. “Hey, Tom.” 

“Hey. I heard you talking about Newt. What’s up with him?” Thomas decides to be straight forward instead of beating around the bush. He’s going to be late meeting the blonde if he spends any more time with the raven hair girl.

Teresa crosses her arms and her friend immediately walks away. Thomas eyes her as she walks away, she obviously know the ‘break’ between them. “I don’t see a point in telling you. And since when you put interest in me, talking about him? You usually roll your eyes each time I mention his name.”

Thomas scratches his head, finding a legitimate excuse in his head. “Well, everyone is talking about him and I want to know to.” Thomas is really curious about this. Could the night they spend together got out and spread to the whole school? The only other person who knew or saw them together was that Asian bouncer, Minho.

Thomas is going to have a little talk with the guy if he spreads news about the both of them. 

“Fine. Apparently, Minho, this Asian guy, and Newt the cutie is together. They outed themselves just an hour ago. What I’ve heard also is that they even had a quickie in the toilet.” Teresa told the boy up front. 

Thomas didn’t know how to process this. It was no wonder Newt is so good with his mouth. He fancy guys. But it doesn’t make any sense, Newt asks him to meet back at his place. And it’s not possible for them – Minho and Newt – to be doing a quickie in the toilet.

“Uh. I gotta go. Thanks.” Thomas walk pass her but got hold back by the hand. Teresa pulls him back and her eyes look up at him with gleaming eyes.

“I miss you, Tom.” Thomas nods at her.

“I gotta go.” And he left.

 

Newt knows he got to end this thing with Thomas. He couldn’t get attach to him. For years, he and Minho had figured out their relationship and apparently Thomas helped them. He got out of the shower. And drape a towel around his waist.

When he hears the knock on the door, he instantly knew it was Thomas. He hurries to the door and opens it, letting the brunette in. When Thomas sees the blonde’s body, his jaw drops. “Newt. You have hickies everywhere.”

Newt scratches his head. “Tommy. I gotta thank you and apologize to you.” Thomas arches his brow.

“What do you mean?”

“Look, I gotta thank you because you are what that cause Minho’s jealousy to push him to define my relationship with him. We’ve been acting like we’re together for years and never know what we were until today.” Thomas makes a confuse look which kills the blonde on the inside.

“And I sorta fancy you right now. I can’t ruin my relationship with Minho. It’s not that I don’t enjoy the short moment that we have it’s just that Minho is more important to me right now.” 

Thomas scratches his head. “Yeah. Well, I do have a girlfriend anyway.”

“Alright. So are we good?”

Thomas nods. “Good that.”

“We can still be friends you know?”

Thomas smiles faintly at the blonde boy. “Yeah. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylo! i apologize but this is going to be the last chapter.  
> I'm so busy with school that i barely have enough time for this.  
> So i decided to make a short smutty story.  
> I really hope you guys like the ending tho.  
> Once again I'm sorry. I'll start writing more long stories when I'm free.  
> Thank you for reading! :D  
> tumblr : Nuradaris

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, its me again.  
> I'm writing another fanfic mainly because i love writing and i love newt/minho/thomas.  
> I'm sorry if this is more or less the same thing you read about my other fanfic.  
> I just hope you really enjoy this.  
> I am sorry if this is worst than the one before.  
> Thank you for reading! :D  
> tumblr : Nuradaris  
> :3


End file.
